gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Ideas Wiki:Quests and Answers
Welcome, new users! This page was created to layout the many things you will/may want to know about when you come here. So without further ado, enjoy! If you were looking to know more about the community officially, we would advice you to look here. What you may be thinking '"What the heck? First it looks like I'm playing a video game, then I scroll down and see a welcome... and what is this wiki thing anyway?!"' Hello! Like it says, "Welcome to the Game Ideas Wiki". Expanded, that means "Congratulations! You have stumbled upon an enormous encyclopedia of budding game designers' greatest ideas. Traveling around here will reward you with a variety of articles describing very different and diverse games that are sure to impress. We here at the Game Ideas Wiki strive to design potentially the greatest and most enjoyable games ever played. What's even better is that you can join our ranks. You start today." "I...it doesn't say tha-....I do...wha?" Exactly. This is a website. "O-okay.... I got that." This is a website, that allows users all over the world to provide information on a diverse range of topics. A wiki. "A wiki. So why does the main page look like a video game?" Well, this specific wiki is devoted to video games; usually refered to as "games" here. The look is a reflection on the topic, and also a beacon to many gamers. You see, this is what many menus of games look like. Instinctively, gamers will notice the layout, make an assessment of the buttons, and usually gravitate to pressing the "tutorial" button. As such, we created a tutorial to teach them everything we can think of to enable them to join our ranks. Of course, some will dive right into playing the game without getting a background first. That's why there are links to direct them to the tutorial. "Tha-that makes sense." For newer users, like yourself, there is a description of each area at the bottom of the page. Just scroll down. Each area is given a different tab, which you can flip through to find what you are looking for. You would probably go for the tutorial, anyway. "Okay. Should I go now?" Something else you will find if you scroll down is some quick guidelines. They cover why you should get an account here, and how you can expect things to go around here. Another thing you may see is a dialog answering FAQs for new users. "Well, I'll stay. I have some questions. Like-" Yes, it's very easy to get an account. , or click the top right corner where it says log in | sign up. Fill out the form, and then you can get your account! Then you're free to edit around here. "Are you reading my mind? Would you be able to know if i made an edit to an obscure article?" How would I? There are special tools that let me do a lot of cool things, but do you think they could be powerful enough to , let alone ? Besides, it could be difficult to you , but to know you made the edit? . "A-are those links? Can you read my mind using special tools? And a few questions back, dialog?! Are you are responding with written text before I asked the questions?!" The stuff you spend your time on isn't . Something interesting the wiki provides is a talk page just for you, a group of blog posts you can make, and even chat. But the experience is even better with an account. You can't try chat without one. But enough chatter. The wiki awaits you. "Wow. Cool, I going to finish reading this page, then I'll check out the tutorial. It looks like I could be here a while. This will be fun!" And that's what we're hoping. Enjoy yourself! Important Stuffs *Go to our manual to see our full list of rules, guidelines, pointers and more. Notably, read our Tutorial. *We really want you guys to use an account around here. We're thrilled about our popularity, but some of us will disregard your help if you don't use one. *Please don't edit someone else's article in major ways. Character rosters, plot, and such subjects are usually the hardest worked on sections, and changing them will not be appreciated. This point is in the warning on the front page and elsewhere. *Thanks for reading and following this list. Where to go now (Brief map for noobs) This is a small list of places you should check if you don't know where to go. Many of you newcomers are noobs; inexperienced users. No offence, but you likely need a bit of help off the bat. You can skip a few of the steps if they don't apply. Optional ones are marked. #The game manual #Tutorial #Account #Community Then you can choose which you do first. *Continue Helping with/continuing game articles or series :Listed on that page are links to lists of pages and series to work on. or *New Making new game articles :Listed on that page are sources of inspiration to make new articles. You could also look at this checklist: This list is also available in the top navigation menu, under "Other", and then "Help Topics". Help:Getting_started|Or just ask Wikia Oh, and... #You can create as many game ideas as you like... Anything is allowed for creation except sexual content! #Always make of your ideas so people who browse them can understand. #Beecanoe, Geniusguy, Ethanthegamer, and I, SaurianJared/Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian), are your Gods of this Wiki! So fellow wikia users can at least ask us for advice, help and give us details for their ideas. #The more game ideas and blogs created, the more people decide to be a part of Game Ideas Wiki... Act sharp or don't act at all is what we're saying! #Have fun creating your articles! We wish the best of luck to you and everyone here. :We ask that you read our manual before jumping in. If you've read all of these, you can browse the galleries listed under the Gallery section of the top navigation bar.